leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PotatoaDancing/Rimmer, The Winter's Howl
Rimmer, the Winter's Howl is a figment of my imagination...for now. Abilities Rimmer channels an enchanted coat of ice for 0.75 seconds before turning invisible for 4 / 4.25 / 4.5 / 4.75 / 5 seconds. Upon attacking, using an ability or at the end of the duration, Rimmer detonates the ice spreading the magical shards onto nearby enemies slowing them by 5 / 15 / 25 / 35 / 45%. After 1.75 seconds the shards detonate again dealing damage and ending the slow. At rank 5 Rimmer also gets a 20% movement increase over the course of the stealth duration. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = health |range = 175 }} Rimmer releases a savage howl, leeching 10% armor and magic resist from all nearby champions for 5 / 5.25 / 5.5 / 5.75 / 6 seconds. Enemy units in range also take physical damage. Basic attacks reduce Warshout's cooldown by 1 second. Warshout does not enter cooldown until the duration has past. At rank 5 Rimmer also deals 15% increased damage to enemy champions that have their armor/magic resist drained by Warshout. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 90 |costtype = mana |range = 550 }} }} Rimmer splits his essence and latches a portion of it to the target area in the form of an pale fire granting vision (350) of the immediate area. After a 3 second set up time the flame will persist for 30 seconds. If an enemy champion enters 150 range the flame will explode dealing immediate physical damage and additional magic damage over 4 seconds, revealing champions caught in the blast. If the flame doesn't detonate after the 30 second period it will briefly glow brighter for an additional 3 seconds before fading out, doubling the vision provided but not detonating if enemy champions come near. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = 35/50/65/80/95 |costtype = health |range = 450 }} Rimmer works himself into an even greater fervor, unconsciously summoning a thick shell of ice for 5 seconds. Rimmer receives attack damage and a shield blocking damage over the duration. If the shield has not been depleted by the end of the duration, it will detonate dealing physical damage to nearby enemies and refreshing the attack damage buff. At rank 5 the shield's blast range is increased by 75. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 75/90/105/120/135 |costtype = mana |range = 275 }} }} Rimmer receives increased AP and bonus magic resist when in his Balanced State. |description2 = Rimmer wills an orb of ice into existence and fires it detonating at max range or on the first champion hit,dealing magic damage to all nearby champions for 15 seconds. At rank 5 the damage is changed to true damage instead of magic. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 725 }} Rimmer receives increased attack and movement speed when in his Ravager State. |description2 = Desperation attacks Rimmer, driving him into a state of violent hysteria resulting in increased movement speed for 4 / 4.5 / 5 / 5.5 / 6 seconds. If Rimmer is pursuing an enemy champion he will receive a 35% attack speed buff as long as he is still targeting a champion or large monster, until the end of the duration. At rank 5 the movement buff is doubled when targeting enemy champions. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 60/70/80/90/100 |costtype = mana |range = }} }} |cooldown = 15 |cost = 100/125/150 |costtype = Mana |range = 1100 }} |cooldown = 20 |cost =20% |costtype =Current Health |range =775 }} }} Category:Custom champions